In general, a polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter, referred to as PVC) resin is a resin with wide usage that is most widely used for domestic and industrial materials, and is used for commercial products of various forms by polymerizing vinyl chloride monomers alone or copolymerizing with various monomers. Specific uses of the PVC resin include hard or soft shapes such as a film, a pipe, a window frame, a wall board, a floor material, an outdoor advertising sheet, wallpaper, a curtain, a mat, toys for infants, and the like.
However, a modifier necessarily required for processing of the PVC resin has problems in terms of compatibility with the PVC resin, migration according to passage of time, and the like. Thus, there is a demand for the development of a polyvinyl chloride-based compound composition with excellent formability and cost competitiveness, however, it is not easy to apply due to various problems such as low temperature impact resistance, plasticizer migration, and the like.
As a solution to the problems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,047 presents a reinforced weather resistant mixture of an acryl copolymer rubber-based core/shell impact modifier, however, there is a problem in that physical mixing of other powders or other starting materials is required when preparing a mixture with a copolymer.
Further, Korean Registered Patent No. 0964103 discloses an acryl-based impact modifier including a processing aid and a vinyl chloride resin composition including the same. However, according to this method, cost competitiveness is lowered because a modifier should be additionally used, a process load increases, and the plasticizer migration problem still remains. As a similar method, Korean Registered Patent No. 0915484 discloses an impact resistant hard PVC composition using a hydrocarbon rubber and chlorinated polyethylene, however, as explained above, problems still remain in terms of cost competitiveness due to the use of an additional modifier and plasticizer migration.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0103008 discloses a PVC compound composition including a mixture of a PVC powder of a core/shell structure formed of a PVC core prepared by suspension polymerization and a PVC resin for coating prepared by emulsion polymerization, and an inner-plasticized PVC copolymer, however, a problem still remains in terms of cost competitiveness due to the introduction of a heat resistant plasticizer.
In addition, a composition including a vinyl chloride graft copolymer such as a vinyl acetate alkyl acrylate graft copolymer for improving impact strength and adhesion resistance has been developed, however, processability and formability are not good.
According to the method, due to the use of a modifier having totally different components from PVC, compatibility with the main material PVC is lowered or the process load increases.